Love Me, Stuff Me
by Keegan Elizabeth
Summary: Gil overhears a conversation between Sara and Catherine, leading him to go somewhere he had never gone before. Gris/Sara
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A special thanks to my lovely beta, Grace, for being awesome.

Disclaimer: If it were up to me, then Grissom and Sara would be in bed 24/7 on CSI. Since that hasn't happened yet, you made the correct deduction in assuming I do not own CSI.

* * *

"Sara!" Catherine exclaimed softly, pulling her into a quiet corner of the lab after the brunette had emerged from the ladies room.

When they came to a full stop, Sara reflexively placed a hand over her stomach as she asked, "What's wrong, Catherine?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Okay?" Sara's eyes clearly displayed her confusion. "Then why did you pull the whole cloak and dagger routine on me?"

"I just wanted to see if there was anything that you _wanted_ to talk to me about," Catherine said.

"Uh, sorry? Not that I know of...?"

Catherine sighed audibly; she should have known that her friend wouldn't make things easy. Getting any kind of personal information from Sara was like pulling tooth and nail. "I was in the restroom earlier," she explained.

Sara's stomach began to drop when she realized what Catherine suspected, but she quickly decided to play dumb. _It was worth a shot at least_, she thought. "That's good, Catherine. Did you remember to wash your hands?" she inquired with a smile that she wasn't really feeling.

Catherine rolled her eyes at Sara's poor attempt to change topics. "What I meant was that I was in the restroom earlier – the _exact_ same time that you were. I heard you throwing up."

She shrugged, as if saying, _Oh, is that all?_

"Well?" Catherine tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for her friend to actually say something.

"I think I might have a case of food poisoning from last night's dinner?" Sara responded with hope in her voice.

Before speaking again, Catherine paused and looked thoughtful for a few moments, making Sara think that today just might be her lucky day and, for once, Catherine wasn't going to demand to be 'in the know' about every little thing that was going on around the lab. Then Catherine spoke and quickly shattered Sara's illusions.

"I might have been inclined to believe you if I hadn't heard you throwing up a couple of times last week, too."

Sara felt as if she might get sick again. "Um…?"

Tired of not getting a straight answer, Catherine decided to be blunt (subtlety could only get you so far in life, after all). "Are you pregnant?"

"Shh!" Sara immediately hissed. Realizing that the best way not to cause a big commotion was to just come clean, she let out a deep breath. "You figured it out, Catherine. Want a prize?"

"Oh my God!" Catherine squealed, barely managing not to shriek too loudly. "Congratulations! This is so exciting! What does Grissom think?" She wanted to know all the details – she wasn't called the 'Queen of Gossip' for nothing.

"Not so loud, please," Sara groaned. Rubbing a hand over her tired face, she began again, "First of all, thanks. Secondly, um, well… Gil doesn't _exactly_ know." She tried to hide her wince as she admitted the last statement to her friend.

Sara's confession that she hadn't told Grissom yet stopped Catherine's mind (which had been busily planning a baby shower) in mid-track. "Wait. What do you mean he doesn't know?" she asked in a low voice, completely incredulous on behalf of her best friend.

Adverting her eyes, she laid her hand on her stomach again. "At first, I thought it was just the flu. I wasn't sure… I'm kind of new at this whole being pregnant thing! So, I took a test… well, I took like five tests yesterday. They all came back positive, Catherine," she finished, looking up into her friend's eyes.

"Sara, I still don't understand. Why haven't you said anything to Grissom?"

"Because, Catherine, I'm scared. I know Gil loves me. I know that, but we haven't really talked about kids… having kids. I don't know what he'll say. What if," she swallowed before she continued, "he's not happy about the news? What if… what if he doesn't want the baby?"

"Sara, that's not going to happen," Catherine said. "It's not," she repeated a bit more forcefully when she saw doubt in Sara's eyes. "Why don't we talk about this after work? Where we can have some more privacy?"

"Yes," she readily agreed, eager for the topic to be dropped for the time being.

"Okay, good. Since we have that settled, why don't you come help me process some evidence on the Davis case?" she suggested, taking Sara's arm and leading her away.

Seconds later, after watching Catherine and Sara's retreating forms walk down the hallway, Grissom stepped out from where he had been standing…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting, hope you enjoy. (Now the title of the story should make sense.) Also a special thanks to my lovely beta, Grace, for the help.

Disclaimer: No ownership of CSI is implied. I'm just borrowing The Bug Man for a little bit of fun.

* * *

"Sir?" Earlier she had noticed the older gentleman when he had been standing just outside the entrance, she had seen him take a deep breath and square his shoulders – as if preparing for an upcoming battle – before he cautiously made his way into the store. That had been nearly ten minutes ago, and frankly, she was becoming kind of worried about him.

Plus, he was standing in the middle of the entryway, which meant he was in the way of customers coming and leaving.

"Sir?" she repeated again, speaking louder, as she lightly laid a hand on his arm. He looked a little lost and a lot overwhelmed – not that she could blame him entirely, as there were at least a dozen screaming girls running around in front of him.

Grissom's gaze shifted from the far right wall where two shelves were lined with various animals in all different shapes, colors and sizes to the young lady that was standing in front of him, looking at him concerned. She wore a pair of khaki pants and a navy blue polo with the store's insignia placed on the right-hand breast pocket. In yellow stitching, it read: Build-A-Bear Workshop.

"Hello, and welcome to Build-A-Bear. My name's Heather," she greeted him warmly. "First time you've been here, huh?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

She grinned. "It's the whole deer-in-the-headlight look you got going on."

"Oh. That's kind of a dead giveaway, isn't it?" he responded back with a smile. He began to say something else but stopped when three young girls darted between the two of them. "Um, quick question… is it always like this?" he asked, waving his hand to indicate the chaos that was happening all around them.

"No," she quickly replied before leaning closer to him and adding in a staged whisper, "Sometimes… it's worse. Much worse."

He wasn't sure what to think of her answer since he couldn't imagine it being any worse.

"So, who are you buying something for today, Mister…?" she questioned, filling in the silence that had fallen between them.

"It's Grissom, and I'm buying for my wife," he replied and smiled. A moment later, he corrected himself. "Actually, it's for our baby."

She wouldn't have thought it was possible but his smile grew even wider. He looked at least twenty years younger. She wouldn't lie; she would admit that she might have swooned (totally channeling the era of _Gone with the Wind_) just a little bit as she felt the full effect of having his smile directed at her.

"How many children do you have?"

"This will be our first."

_First? Hmmm._ He looked old enough to be her father, but he also looked good (damn good) for an older guy. Then again she always did have a 'thing' for older men or, at least, she did according to her friends.

"Awesome. Congratulations."

"Thank you." His mind briefly flashed back to the conversation he had overheard between Sara and Catherine. It wasn't like he had _intentionally_ eavesdropped; when he had heard Catherine ask Sara if she was pregnant, he had been stunned and rooted to the spot where he stood. He hadn't shown himself; instead, he quietly walked down the hall in the opposite direction, trying to figure out what to do.

He felt he needed to show Sara, not just tell her, how happy he was. So finally, he came up with the idea to go build a bear at the mall. A few weeks ago, he remembered hearing Catherine talk about the place and how she went to make a bear for a friend's baby shower. When he made the decision, he thought it was a good one at the time but now seeing the place he was a little bit scared.

"I wanted to do something to show my wife how happy I am about the baby because she's nervous about my feelings… and I…" he trailed off. He couldn't believe he had just said that much, but then again he was definitely feeling very out of his element in this particular store.

Heather's eyes softened. _Whoever this woman is… she's lucky._ Right then, she decided to help him all that she could because it looked like he would need a lot of assistance. "Do you know what you want to make? We have all kinds of stuffed animals as you can see."

He moved closer to inspect the shelves on the wall and frowned. "Wouldn't have a butterfly to make things easier, hmmm? Or a bee, perhaps?" he thought out loud.

_Butterflies, bees? Yeah, he does seem like the bug man type…_

After a bit more consideration, he said, "I think I'll go with the teddy bear," picking up the sixteen-inch curly teddy. "Every baby should have his or her first teddy bear, right? Besides, the store is called Build-A-Bear not Build-A-Monkey…"

_Aww, he is so freaking adorable!_ "I think that's a great choice, Mr. Grissom," she agreed, leading him toward the giant machine in the back right-hand corner of the store. Now came the fun the male species dared to darken the doors of the Build-A-Bear Workshop for their significant others, she (and the other girls who worked there) always had some fun with them.

Though she did think the Grissom guy was really sweet, it didn't mean that she was going to let a prime opportunity to have a little bit of fun be wasted. Screaming girls surrounded her for hours at a time and, as much as she dearly loved kids, it got tiresome (not to mention exasperating) at times. Besides, she had to get her kicks somehow.

Grissom followed Heather, listening to her friendly chatter, and not knowing what was in store for him.

"Do you want the bear to make noise?"

"Noise?"

She quickly explained, "You can buy a sound to put in the bear before I sew it up." She showed him the sounds available, pointing out in particular the heartbeat, the _I Love You_, and the Brahms Lullaby sounds. "You can also make your own sound, if you're interested," she added.

"Build my own sound?" He was intrigued with the idea.

"Yeah, you can record ten seconds of you saying whatever you want."

"Hmm. Okay. Could we put two sounds in?" He couldn't decide between the lullaby and making his own.

"Yeah, I think I could do that for you." _He was really too cute! _

After he finished recording his message, Grissom handed the two sounds to Heather as well as the bear he was still holding.

Taking a seat on the stool, she asked, "Would you like the bear to be firm or soft?" as she placed the animal on the tube connected to the machine that contained an enormously large pile of cotton.

"Soft. Huggable," he answered. "Do I, uh, need to do anything?"

She tried to keep from grinning. _Oh, yeah!_ "Just follow my instructions."

"Okay, I can do that."

"First, I want you to jump forward twice," she told him as she began to slowly fill the bear, determined to take her sweet time with this one.

He gave her an incredulous look, and she stopped the machine. "Are you actually serious?" he asked.

"Hey, it's all part of the process. Everyone has to go through it, Mr. Grissom," she assured him. _Just sometimes the process might be slightly worse, more humiliating, for the male-gendered species._ "Remember this is for your child, your first born." She wasn't sure he would play along so she was pleasantly surprised when he did.

"Okay, now, pat your stomach while you rub your head," she instructed with a smile.

He sighed and did as he was asked.

Meanwhile, mothers with their daughters had lined up behind him. She could tell that the moms were enjoying the show while the little girls giggled at the tall man in front of them. He turned around and when he saw his audience a flush hit his cheeks and he stopped.

She shook her head. "Uh-uh. Keep going." A few seconds later, she said, "Okay. Now you can stop." He looked relieved. _Oh, the fun isn't over yet, Mr. Grissom._ She removed the bear and handed it to him. "Is that good? Does it feel soft enough?"

He test squeezed the bear, held it, and looked it over before he agreed. "Yes. It's good. Thanks," he replied, handing the bear back to her so that she could finish her task.

Next, she pressed a button to set purple hearts fluttering. Pointing to it, she directed, "Grab a heart while it's in the air."

He did so.

"Now holding the heart in your hand, clutched, hop on one leg and turn around in a circle twice," Heather instructed again.

He grimaced, thinking he couldn't believe he was actually here doing this, but followed her directions nonetheless. "Anything else?" he finally asked, a tad bit winded.

She contemplated for a few moments, wondering if she could talk him into doing the YMCA or Macarena dance moves for her. He probably would. She grinned briefly at the thought of the man standing before her, placing his hands on his backside and shaking his moneymaker. Then she looked up at him and into his baby blues and decided that he definitely deserved a break for being such a great sport already.

"All you have left to do is close your eyes, make a wish for the person you're making this for, kiss it, and hand it back to me."

Grissom closed his eyes, thought for a few moments, and smiled as he made his wish. When he reopened his eyes, he handed the heart back to her.

She stuck the heart along with the two sounds into the teddy bear and proceeded to meticulously sew up the stuffed animal. Finished, she handed the bear to him. She was about to ask him if he needed any more help when she heard his name being called from behind them…

* * *

A/N2: I do seem to know Build-A-Bear quite well, don't I? I had a friend who worked there and I've made a few stuffed animals in my time (they make great gifts). If you've never been, I think my story line's pretty accurate to how things go and it's true they give the male species a hard time.

A/N3: Lastly, this has turned into a three-part fic because the ending is annoying me. Reviews are adored, and also does anyone have any suggestions for what Grissom says on his own "build a sound" recording? (I have an idea, but I may like yours better. Credit will be given.)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First, thanks to Grace for the speedy beta. Second, thanks to Mini Librarian, because although I didn't use the line she suggested, she did make me think about poetry and quotes for Grissom's recording. Lastly, I apologize for the _long_ delay. I had trouble figuring out how I wanted to write the Grissom/Sara conversation, so I hope you enjoy and feel the following was worth the wait.

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of CSI. I just like to write stories about The Bug Man and his Brown-Eyed Beauty.

* * *

He turned slowly, feeling a flush heat his face as he recognized the voice.

"Catherine, what a pleasant… surprise."

Catherine chuckled. "Oh, really. Pleasant, huh?"

Choosing to ignore her comment, he asked, "So how long have you been standing there?" Silently he pleaded for her to say not long.

Of course, she didn't.

"Oh, I took in the _whole_ show. I didn't know you could jump that high, Grissom," she said, breaking into laughter again.

"I'm glad I could provide you some amusement," he said dryly, as he wondered whether he could bribe her to stay quiet about what she had witnessed. With a sigh, he realized he had no chance of that happening. This was Catherine after all.

He turned back to Heather, who was taking in the exchange, and told her a quick thank you for the help before he led Catherine away.

When she finally managed to quit replaying the image of Grissom doing those silly moves in her head, she calmed down enough to ask the burning question on her mind. "You heard us somehow, didn't you?" Her face held none of its earlier amusement now, her voice turned serious.

His eyes darted down to the bear he held clutched in his hands. "Yes, I did. I wasn't eavesdropping intentionally," he quickly added, looking up and meeting her gaze. "I just happened to be around the corner when you asked Sara, and… you can't fault me for being stunned into place."

Yeah, she couldn't blame him – she had been shocked too when she figured out Sara's secret.

"So, what do you think about the news?" She had told Sara that Grissom would be happy, and only moments before she headed to the mall, she had been with Sara, reassuring her of that exact same sentiment. Still, she hoped she was right and that Grissom wasn't going to make a liar out of her. Besides, if she wasn't right, she wasn't averse to knocking – and/or slapping (if necessary) - some sense into him.

"I would rather talk to Sara about this first," he started but then stopped, reconsidering because he knew Catherine was asking out of concern. "I am happy," he said simply.

Catherine smiled. "Good. Congratulations, Papa Grissom," she said and hugged him. Pulling back, she snatched the bear from him. "I assume this is for Sara then?"

He nodded. "Well, for the baby. I remember you mentioning the store…"

"I think it's a great idea. Sara will love it," she assured him. "Now the question is do you want some help picking out clothes for the bear?"

"I have to dress the bear too?" He sighed and saw Catherine grin. "Okay. Yes, I would appreciate the help. Thanks."

For the next twenty minutes (yes, twenty minutes because Catherine wanted to look at every possible outfit and every single accessory), they went through the entire Build-A-Bear store. _Twice_.

"Can I go check out now?" he asked her, holding the bear and the bear's outfit in his hands.

"Just about," she said as she dragged him to the front left-hand corner of the store where a row of four computers sat. "We just have to make Teddy's birth certificate."

"This bear," he asked, holding the bear in question up, "gets a birth certificate?" He already thought it was crazy enough that customers could purchase shoes, diapers, glasses, and even play cell phones for their stuffed animals.

"Yes. It's all part of the process." She took a seat at the recently vacated computer – feeling completely in her zone of taking charge – and began to input the necessary information. She stopped typing and glanced back at him. "Do you have a name in mind for the bear?"

He pursed his lips as he thought. "What about Edmond?"

"Edmond?"

"For Dr. Locard," he explained.

"I was going to suggest Franklin. But, of course, a man of science…"

"Why would you name a bear Franklin?"

"You know, for the other Roosevelt – oh, never mind," she said, rolling her eyes. "This kid of yours and Sara's will know more science before he or she enters first grade than an average six-grader I bet."

Grissom said nothing; he just smiled.

Clicking the 'print' button, she turned and stood. "Okay, finished. Let's get you checked out so that you can go home to Sara."

--

Forty-five minutes later, he pulled up to his house. The house he and Sara had shared for the past four years.

_Home, sweet home_, he thought as he opened the front door and stepped inside.

Silence greeted him, and he frowned slightly as he moved into the living room. When he saw Sara though he smiled, she was lying on the couch, eyes closed, fully clothed (minus her shoes), as if she had fallen asleep while waiting for him to come home. Bruno looked up from his position on the floor, next to his mistress, his role of watchdog and protector ingrained within him, but once he saw the familiar face, he laid his head back down to return to doggy dreamland.

Standing in front of the couch, he bent forward and carefully picked her up, taking a moment to adjust the weight of her in his arms, and carried her to the bedroom placing her in the bed and drawing a light cover over her. He went back to the living room and hid the Build-A-Bear package for later. He didn't want to take the chance Sara would awaken before him and find it without him there.

Returning to their bedroom once more, he slipped off his shoes and crawled into bed next to her, pulling her closer to him, and finally, he let his eyes drift shut as exhaustion came.

Several hours later, he opened his eyes to find Sara gone and the bed empty. After getting out of bed, it took him only a few moments to find her. She sat on the couch in the living room, with a mug in one hand, while she petted Bruno with the other. When Bruno spotted him, he barked happily and Sara looked up.

"Hey," she said, smiling when she saw him, and set her drink down on the coffee table. "You didn't have to carry me to bed, you know…"

"I know, but the bed's more comfortable and I didn't want to sleep alone," he told her, as he made his way over, taking a seat on the couch next to her, leaning forward to kiss her lips softly.

They sat in comfortable silence for several minutes with only the _tick, tick_ of the living room clock as background noise.

"Can we—"

"I need to—"

They both started talking at the same time, and then stopped. They let out a nervous, apologetic laugh.

Sara spoke first. "I was going to say that I needed to tell you something…"

"And I was about to ask could we talk."

They stared at each other silently, both a bit nervous and unsure. He reached out and took her hand, squeezing it comfortingly, and she gave him a sweet smile.

"May I uh, go first?" she asked. She had no idea how he was going to react to the news, but she knew she needed to tell him. She couldn't keep the secret any longer, especially since Catherine now knew. And she did _want_ to tell him, she was just… slightly nervous.

He nodded.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, and squeezed his hand tighter.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out in one quick breath, and then silently cursed. _Way to go, Sara,_ she thought. _What are you trying to do? Give him a heart attack?_ She hurried to continue. "I… I know we didn't talk about kids, and I… I—"

"Sara."

"I'll understand if you need—"

"Sara," he said again, and this time he laid his other hand on her shoulder, gently brushing his hand up and down her arm until he had her attention and she stopped talking. "I overheard your conversation with Catherine last night." Her eyes widened at his words.

"Gil, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I…"

"I know," he replied softly. "Hold on," he said, standing up from the couch, "just stay there for…" his voice trailed off as he disappeared down the hallway.

He returned a few moments later, holding a large bag.

"What's in the bag?" she asked, curious and confused all at once.

He ignored her question as he reclaimed his seat beside her again. "You told Catherine that you were worried that I wouldn't be happy, that I wouldn't want the baby."

She held her breath, waiting for him to say more.

"I'm not going to lie to you and say that I wasn't surprised by the news."

"That makes two of us," she softly murmured.

"But once the initial shock wore off, happiness replaced it. I know we're both completely unprepared for this pregnancy," he said. "But together we can make it work. We'll figure it out." He loved her more than anything and would do anything in the world for her, and for this baby… he already felt the same.

Reaching into the bag, he pulled out the stuffed animal he made. "Meet Edmond," he said, handing the bear to her with a smile. "I wanted to give our baby his – or her – first teddy bear."

She took the bear, hugging it to her chest, as tears leaked from her eyes at his sweet, and entirely unexpected, gesture.

"Those are happy tears, right?" he asked.

She gave a small laugh as she wiped the tears away. "Yes, happy tears." She nodded. "The last couple of days I've been so worried about how you were going to react to the news, but I should have known and trusted that you would be there for me, and our baby. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "It's all right, honey."

She smiled a watery smile, and he kissed her again, a slow, sweet kiss. She leaned closer to him, wanting to show him how much she loved him and forgetting about the bear between them, and so when Brahms lullaby started playing suddenly, she jerked back quickly, biting his lip in the process and hitting her elbow on the side of the couch.

"Ow, ow, _ouch_!" she exclaimed, rubbing her elbow. Grissom murmured a soft expletive, and she realized she had hurt him, accidentally. "I'm so sorry! Want me to kiss it and make it better?" she asked, reaching out to softly caress his cheek.

The pain had almost disappeared, but he wasn't about to turn down a kiss from his wife. "Yes," he murmured and took the bear out of her hand and placed it on the coffee table, to keep from being accidentally bitten again (not that he was entirely averse to love bites… just preferably not on his bottom lip.)

When she broke the kiss moments later, she grabbed the bear again and asked, "Was that Brahms lullaby, by the way?"

"Yeah, it was. I got the bear at the Build-A-Bear Workshop and they have sounds—"

"Who knew Build-A-Bear could be so dangerous?" she asked with a slight smirk, and he grinned.

"Who, indeed? There's another sound, too," he mentioned.

"Really? Hmm." She softly pressed around the bear's body, eager to find the other sound and hear what it was.

It was Grissom's voice.

_Just when the caterpillar thought the world was over, it became a butterfly._

Hearing him quote something so perfect, and so very Grissomlike, had her feeling emotional. "You're making me cry again," she said, quickly wiping the corners of her eyes. "I love the quote. It's wonderful." He never failed to surprise her.

"I'm glad," he said. "I bought a couple of things for the bear, too," he told her, handing her the gift bag, so she could see for herself.

"Oh." She reached into the bag and pulled out a sheet of paper first. "A birth certificate. For a bear?" She read the information silently and then looked at the name again. "Did you name the bear after Locard?" she asked as the thought occurred to her.

"Yes."

"Aw, I like it," she said.

"Thank you."

She returned the birth certificate to the bag and pulled out the remaining items. She smiled as soon as she saw what he had bought – a Chicago Cubs baseball uniform, complete with a jersey, pants with belt, stirrups, and hat. "This is perfect, and so very you," she said. "But don't you think that you might be starting the whole Cubs adoration and love a bit early?" She began to laugh, teasing him.

He grinned. "No, it's never too early for our child to become a Chicago Cubs baseball fan."

"All right. I'll take your word for it." She started to clothe the bear in his baseball uniform, and because she was curious, she asked, "Why Build-A-Bear? What made you decide to go there?"

"When I heard you talking with Catherine, I knew that I wanted to find a way to show you that I was happy about the baby. I remembered Catherine mentioning the place a few weeks ago and thought it sounded like a good idea…"

"I love that you went to make a bear, and you didn't just go buy one, which would have been easier. This definitely means more."

"It was definitely an experience. The store was packed, filled with screaming young girls running about—"

"Aw, you're my big, brave wonderful husband, aren't you? Going into a foreign, dangerous territory…" she trailed off, grinning.

"Yes, that's right." He nodded solemnly but then his face broke out into a matching grin. "Only for you, and for the baby, would I go."

"Thanks, sweetie."

"And the girl, her name was Heather, who helped me make the bear had me do all sorts of things—"

"What kind of things?" she asked intrigued.

He grimaced slightly. Maybe he shouldn't have brought that up; it was embarrassing. "Um, well, you know…"

"No, I don't know."

"I had to uh, jump, and then hop on one leg, turning around in a circle… pat my stomach and my head at the same time." His cheeks flushed red as he remembered doing those things. Talk about embarrassing situations…

"Oh my. Seriously?"

"Yes. And to make it worse, Catherine just happened to be at the mall, too, and saw the whole thing."

She tried (_she really did try_) not to laugh. But he was just too cute. He looked so embarrassed, and she just loved him even more, for going to Build-A-Bear and for doing all those crazy, ridiculous things all for her, and for the baby. To show her how much he loved her and how happy he was about her being pregnant. She couldn't believe that she had ever been worried or scared about what he would think. He was wonderful and perfect, and he was hers.

"Oh, you poor, poor baby." She leaned forward giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You've had a rough day already, haven't you? You should be given a medal…"

As she finished speaking, Bruno, who had been quiet (the talking bear scared him), barked aloud a couple of times.

Sara laughed. "Bruno apparently agrees."

Grissom cracked a smile, petting Bruno but looking at Sara. "I love you, you know, and I would do anything to make you happy."

She knew what he was saying was true. "I love you, too. Thank you for doing that for me and for the baby."

Time passed slowly, as they remained on the couch. She was in his arms, snuggled back against him, while they talked about how their lives were going to change, and how it didn't seem quite so scary anymore because together they could do anything.

But much later, she finally did have to get up (nature was calling). As she walked away, Grissom asked where she was going and she turned back, giving him a mischievous grin. "I'm going to go call Catherine," she blew him a kiss, "and see if she took a picture with her camera phone…"

* * *

Additional notes:

Dr. Edmond Locard is known as a pioneer in forensic science and for forming its basic principle: Every contact leaves a trace (Locard's Exchange Principle).

_Just when the caterpillar thought the world was over, it became a butterfly _- anonymous


End file.
